Gary Stu goes to Yokai
by AGhostlyWriter
Summary: Inspired by something another writer put forth. I will be writing the story of my OC, Gary Stu, as he tries to wedge into the Newspaper Club and beyond. Will he be rejected? Will he be humiliated? Will the author of this story feel shame at having created him? I'll spare you the dramatic wait and answer directly: Absolutely.
1. Chapter 1

**Here We Go Again**

**Welcome, readers, to my rendition of every OC/Mary Sue that has walked the Earth. As much as I despise main character OCs, the comical gold that was here could not be ignored and the prospect of destroying that horrible thing was just too tempting. **

**Let us bash this OC into the ground together.**

**Enjoy:**

The sun was slowly rising over the bustling metropolis that was Tokyo. The city was full of life, and everywhere you looked, there were multitudes of individuals that all went about their daily lives. Some were going to work in order to support their families or their dreams. Others went to school or other places of higher learning to either advance their knowledge or in the hopes of one day contributing to Humanity as a whole. There were also people who did not have a clear objective set forth with their life and simply followed the flow that Destiny had set forth for them. All in all, upon these hundreds of thousands of individuals, not a single one of them was not deserving of having a story about their life written. Each could have taught us valuable lessons about success, failure, or some other existential truth that both the readers and the writer of the story would have considered heartwarming and/or instructive.

Despite that, we will be focusing on some schmuck that happened to be walking down an alley with a dark cloak that covered his entire body with an added hood. Why was he wearing a dark cloak? I suppose it was for dramatic effect... Maybe, I really don't know at this point.

After walking a ways, the unknown cloaked figure finally exited the alley that made it sound like it was going to be the prelude to some flashback sequence that would go into detail about his horrible yet noble past that would have made even a Greek tragedy sound tame. As the full light of the sun rained down upon this cloaked figure no one seemed to notice because there weren't any reactions which I personally find very strange, a bus pulled up right in front of the figure who had been patiently waiting for said bus to come pick him up for all of five seconds. The bus opened to reveal a bus driver with mysterious glowing eyes that showed a complete lack of emotion apart from a single one: amusement.

Cloaked figure looked directly at the mysterious bus driver who couldn't help but let out a snicker as he took the cigar out of his mouth. The figure stood there waiting for the Bus Driver to speak his mind which he did almost immediately so I'm not really sure why I had to mention to hooded figure again if for no other reason that to put him forth as often as I can.

"What's your name, kid?" The Bus Driver's ominous voice did nothing to spook the cloaked figure because he's a completely fearless hero that can be scared by no one and knows everything already so why should he be scared?

"I am prince, king, professor, doctor, sir, lord, agent..." He began but was soon interrupted by this bus driver that was undeserving of hearing his entire name mixed with all his awesome accomplishments.

"Enough with all the titles, kid. Just skip to your name or get off my bus." The Bus Driver's tone had already become weary with the young person's apparent compulsive need to show that he was amazing thanks to his heritage or skills at climbing the social ladder.

"Stu, Gary Stu." The cloaked figures intonation had become dark and full of dread yet also kind and sweet at the same time, it was like the perfect tone mixed with the perfect voice.

"Of course that's your name." The Bus Driver pointed at the back of the bus with his grin still plastered on his eery face and told him to sit down, he then let out a chuckle as he closed the door, began to drive off and asked a question directly at anyone who would be listening by chance. "Why do I always get stuck with transporting them to the school?"

No answer came and he continued to drive until he passed through the multicolored tunnel. He then went on driving until he arrived at the pumpkin scarecrow marker that indicated that this was a indeed bus stop as you may have guessed by the context. Little happened on the journey to the school that was really out of the ordinary. There were a few bank robberies and cats stuck in trees but Gary Stu made quick work of those perilous cases while the Bus Driver simply sat there and chuckled at the absurdity of the situation he was throw into, his only consolation was that a certain brown haired boy and pink haired vampire were going to be forced to deal with another one of them. Watching them deal with this guy was going to be fun.

The Bus Driver gave his usual warning to the new arrival who was quick to make a witty retort before he closed the door and disappeared back into the tunnel. To where, you may ask? Again, beats me. He isn't the focus of this story anyway so perhaps it would be best to just move on to our main protagonist who was traveling through the dirt path that led to the Academy.

Finally, he came upon the main academic building that was just as scary looking as the rest of the landscape on this side of the tunnel. Did it freak him out? Of course not. He merely brushed off the scenery and entered the clearing that served as the front courtyard for the school. The students were making their way through the gates and proceeded to go to class since it was the beginning of the day.

However, he did stop off after noticing that a few of the students were distributing newspapers. The group was composed of a black haired upperclassmen with a wolfish smile on his face, Gary immediately deduced that he was a werewolf because he just knew. A black haired women who looked like the supervisor was lending a hand, she was a witch. There was also a young girl with black hair who was wearing a witch outfit, another witch. A blue haired girl with a gigantic chest, had to be a succubus because he said so. A purple haired girl with a lollipop in her mouth, snow woman. A pink haired girl with a rosario around her neck, vampire. A red haired girl with a pet bat, vampire again. And a brown haired boy whom it seemed nearly all the girls in the group were throwing lovey dovey eyes at whether they realized it or not, human turned ghoul turned witch ghoul turned ultimate link between monsters and mankind.

He walked up to the group and asked the brown haired boy to pass him a newspaper. Tsukune being Tsukune, he did so in a heartbeat and wished him well at the same time. Before he could pull back, the mysterious new arrival at Yokai grabbed his arm and examined it. He noticed the Lock and released Tsukune's arm immediately.

Even though he had just been treated like curiosity by the new guy, he remained cordial and asked him why he did that just as the rest of the group turned to the new arrival. The hooded figure took off his hood and cloak to reveal that he was covered from head to toe in seals supposed to suppress your aura, the only spot that was left uncovered was his face where one could see all the colors of the rainbow in his pupils. "My name is Gary Stu and..."

A collective groan escaped all but one member of the group who was too busy lifting up her ice claws at the unwanted presence. She spoke with a cool tone that managed to sound frightening despite it's monotone intonation. "Try and take me away from Tsukune like your kind has been trying to do lately and I will freeze your legs and throw you into the Ocean." She then lowered her claws and went back to distributing newspapers.

As for Tsukune, although he had had a very bad history with the new arrival's kind, he still remained the same old lovable and kind Tsukune we all know and love. "Look, if you want to be friends, I don't have a problem with that. As long as you don't try and force yourself on anyone in the newspaper club or anyone else for that matter and don't think about turning me into a punching bag, I will be your friend. Does that sound fair to you?"

Gary solemnly nodded and took leave of his newly acquired friend. It seemed their over exposure to new individuals have left them with a sense of apprehension at his arrival. How could this be? Go figure, I have no idea where this is going or what they're thinking. No matter, he would do what he could to enter this group and fix it's problems. They may not like or appreciate him being around now. But he will stick around until everyone likes him.

And he won't take no for an answer...


	2. Chapter 2

**He Bites The Dust Again**

**Hello, dear readers. I would like to thank you for your reviews. As a gesture of gratitude, here's the next chapter of the story for you to read and ponder as you bang your heads against your keyboards in exasperation. I know I did, and the worst part is that I'm the author! Anyway, on to our OC bashing.**

**I almost forgot, please don't flame my... I can't say it. I just can't.**

**Enjoy:**

This was awful! This was terrible! This was horrifying!

The general student body had gone a full 10 seconds without interacting with him or having him as the topic of their conversations. Those poor souls were wandering about the Academy without even mentioning Gary's name. They had to have had a surprising amount of fortitude to endure this much misery, forced to go on without an idol must have been a terrible fate. It was something Gary could not handle any longer, he would be the heroic figure these people needed to be able to achieve greatness. Who knew? Perhaps they might even aspire to resemble Gary's shadow one day. But he had to act swiftly or they would be forever lost in the terrible despair that had engulfed them.

That counted double for the brown haired boy and his gang. Not only had they not recognized him as being their saving grace but they had also mistaken him as being the enemy, those misguided fools had to be put back on the right path before it was too late for their redemption. For that to happen, he had to find a way to appeal to them, something that would seem massive in scope to them. He would have to do something like save the world as he had so many times before, he shuddered at the idea of using his abilities for such a trivial affair like saving the world but he didn't have any other alternatives: if he tried to save anything bigger than the planet, it might be too grand for them to understand what he had done.

And so he started to search the school grounds in the hopes of finding just such a problem to be fixed, leaving the writer of this story to figure out what exactly had possessed him to bring such a schmuck into this universe. Just as the author continued to ponder that existential question... Wait, I'm not the focus of the story, the OC through whom I absolutely do not insert myself into this universe is... And so, our selfless hero carried on with his near sacred mission to find and thwart an enemy of this world in order to prove that he was in fact as awesome as he said he was.

He didn't have to wait for long. Actually, he barely moved a few feet from where he stood which was next to the newspaper club stand. In essence, absolutely nothing of interest happened so far. His gaze set itself on a bully that Tsukune and the rest of the group knew all to well. If he were to vanquish this evil from the Earth, he would be able to show that he was destined for greater things than being around here. So why did he still stick around if he was this powerful or full of himself? Does it sound like I figured that part out? I didn't think so.

Having been watching the newbie in case he tried to pull anything stupid, Tsukune followed his line of sight to his intended target and guessed immediately what was about to happen. To his credit, he had seen this happen so many times that he wasn't really all that surprised about this turn of events. As the arrogant schmuck started walling towards his soon to be victim. Tsukune yelled out to the person who was about to be attacked for the thousandth time this week alone.

"Saizo! Run, they sent in another one!"

The monstrel's reaction was to turn to were the shout had originated and witness another wannabe hero coming to kick his ass for no apparent reason. He let out a loud groan of annoyance. "For crying out loud. Why do they always have to come after me, huh? I didn't even do anything this time." After having said his piece, he started running. The attacker's response was to give chase.

The monstrel was quick but still no match for Gary's unparalleled abilities. Still, he would have to make this quick. After estimating he would only need to remove a single seal from his body to end Saizo properly, he proceeded to remove the seal that he was most used to removing which was appropriately situated at the spot where his legs and his lower back merged. After having taken it off and thrown it away in the middle of his run, his pace increased dramatically until he finally halted before the figure of a flabbergasted Saizo who was desperately trying to voice his inquiry so as confirm what he had witnessed a second ago.

"Did you... Did you just pull that out of your ass?"

Gary Stu made no attempt at answering and instead went on with his plan. "Monstrel." He announced proudly. "As watcher, protector and master of your species, I reserve the right to judge you for your conduct of just a minute ago."

Saizo momentarily snapped out of his shock as his expression turned to one of puzzlement. "We don't have a master or any governing body for that matter, that is why other monsters dislike us. The fact that you are presuming to be able to dictate our conduct without either the authority of the Dark Lords or of Fairy Tale is ludicrous enough on its own. But add to that that you believe you can call yourself master of such a diverse species with so many subcategories is an insult to monstrels everywhere." Saizo went wide eyed at the realization that he had just provided such an elaborate and well thought out explanation without having it linked to raping girls, maybe there was something to this going to school idea.

Gary could have easily retorted an incredible piece of knowledge that would have proved that his authority was greater that any other authority anywhere, it would have made Saizo's miracle speech sound pathetic in comparison. Therefore affirming himself as being the most supreme being in the entirety of the Universe. He just didn't feel like it right now... Right...

In lieu of affirming his superior mental capacities, he decided to demonstrate what kind of physical prowess he was capable of. So he settled for a kick that sent poor Saizo soaring through the air as he cursed whoever had had the bright idea of bringing such a prick into this establishment. I'll let you reflect upon the gravity of being considered a jerk and a prick by Saizo Komiya as I continue to narrate this story.

Just as Saizo came flying back down and Gary finished putting the seal he had discarded back on his body which had mysteriously reappeared in his hands for no apparent reason, Tsukune, the gang and many others arrived at the scene of the attack. As Gary turned to received the thunderous applause of his fans and of his soon to be punching bag and lovers, the school medic rushed towards Saizou at mind boggling speed while Tsukune came up to Gary with an angry gleam in his eye.

"Why did you attack him? He didn't do anything to you. Geez, it's already a miracle that he somehow survived being removed from Anti-Thesis, and now he has to deal with this nearly every day. Poor guy." He remained as level headed as he could manage while he scolded Gary for his actions. Maybe Tsukune could make him realize he had done something completely reckless and convince him to ask Saizo for forgiveness once he was feeling better.

Not a chance. While Tsukune tried to show him the error of his ways, Gary began analyzing his newest friend with centuries of experience he had been imparted with at the beginning of this discussion. He soon came to a singular conclusion that explained everything: Tsukune was completely out of touch with reality and that's why he wasn't able to see Gary's awesomeness.

The man had become so blinded with the perception of his own power that he couldn't even tell what was reality and what was his own delusions of grandeur. The problem would persist by enticing the person into random acts of violence for absolutely no reason and a false sense of supremacy would follow if this wasn't soon stopped.

Gary would keep at it until he was healed. After all, he just couldn't phantom letting someone go on without understanding what was real and what wasn't... That would have been too easy.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Battle of Somewhat Epic Proportions**

**I would like to take a minute and be serious for once. I bring you this chapter in loving memory of Kahlua Shuzen. I wish her a speedy resurrection and recovery. And no, I will not accept her as being gone and buried. Thank you for listening.  
**

**Enjoy:**

All hail the magnificent Gary! All hail magnificent Gary! All hail the magnificent Gary!

It wasn't that hard to say out loud, they didn't seem have a speech problem and they didn't look retarded in the slightest. So why the hell weren't they saying that simple phrase over and over again like they should have been? This was really starting to irritate Gary. It could have been excused that they didn't start groveling from the get go seeing as how he had just arrived but he had been here for almost a full hour and nothing had happened.

This bit was confounding him to no end. Where had he gone... Oh, what was that word? It started with a w or something like that... Wrong! There, that's it: Where had he gone wrong? Wait, that sounded too weird. His name and wrong in the same sentence just didn't sound coherent for some reason. It was most probably the Cosmos' way of indicating that he wasn't looking at this from the right angle.

Let's be serious about this. The only way he could possibly be wrong was if he willed himself to be wrong. That's it! He willed himself to fail. He was intentionally sabotaging himself. But why would he be trying to halt progress? It didn't quite make sense just yet. Of course, he was attempting to teach himself a lesson. Now, what knowledge was he trying to impart? To overcome adversity? To never give up? To remember to zip up his fly?

After checking to see if it was indeed that last question that would teach him something, he went about roaming the school grounds. He had to figure it out, Tsukune's well being hanged in the balance. Maybe he had been sent out here for something else. But then what could it possibly be? Just as Gary continued to ponder that question, somewhere past the fourth dimension, some self obsessed writer was trying to write himself out of a plot hole he had thrown himself into.

He had just run out of ideas and made his own story completely incoherent by trying to put fourth his own OC. This was bad, if he no longer updated, people would forget about his OC, that couldn't happen. So the question remained how could he make Gary Stu last a little longer? The canon characters seemed hell bent on getting him out of the picture. How could I... I mean he... find a way out of this mess? It was at that moment that an epiphany struck him. Some might call it divine inspiration, while others might consider it to be a hellish idea born of the same evil spirit that inspired Twilight. In any case, he had his idea.

He was about to try something daring that he had never considered before, forcing Gary to face adversity. He returned to slavishly typing on his computer while a maniacal and evil laugh resounded in his parent's basement. This was going to get interesting, or so the loser... Ahem... I meant, creative writer thought.

Meanwhile, back at the halls of Yokai Academy, yes because he does move around a lot when he's on a soul searching quest, Gary kept walking around aimlessly, examining the meaning of life which somehow was supposed to be linked to his predicament. After sensing a strange aura, he halted and scanned the surroundings. Sure enough, there stood the one responsible for the distortion in the air.

She was, for a lack of a better description, the exact replica of Gary with the minor exception of being female. This friendly figure made her way over to where Gary stood with his mouth agape. How? How could there be someone so completely perfect looking here of all places? Yes, he really did have that much of an ego and it really did show at this point.

The figure halted and smiled her biggest smile at Gary before she introduced herself. "Hi, my name's Mary Sue, and I'm here to fix all the world's problems and possibly get Tsukune and Gin to fall in love with me." Gary had to do a double take at the stranger named Mary. He could not believe what he was hearing at this point.

She wanted a male harem? Here? On his territory? What's worse was that she wasn't even marveling at how perfect he was. What was going on here? Why the hell wasn't he the center of attention? No, instead he was being replaced by Tsukune and Gin of all people. This could not stand. If people kept talking about Tsukune like that, there was no doubt his delusions would only grow from here on out. He had to put an end to this, he had to eliminate this vile and evil being before she plunged this fair, yet misguided, Academy into darkness.

As for Mary Sue, her train of thought was surprisingly similar to his. Hence, both had arrived at the same conclusion: The other had to die in order for the Academy to be saved from further drifting onto the wrong path.

Both simultaneously removed their seals, revealing their true nature as being a mix between every monster specie in existence and human for some odd reason. They both struck each other blow after blow, causing the students to assemble around them and watch the fight. They kept going at it as Tsukune and the gang arrived to see what was going on. Upon seeing this, both Moka and Tsukune sighed while the others simply looked bored. Another one of them showed up, and they didn't even have the decency to eliminate the last one before she arrived.

So they stood by and watched the fight unfold with a very small bit of interest. To be fair, they had nothing else to do and this pretty much was better than going back to the dorms and staring up at the ceiling. As for class, it was canceled for some reason today... And don't ask me why, please don't further expose these plot holes.

It kept going on, and on, and on... After a while, people started dispersing out of boredom. Why bother? Those two weren't nearly as impressive as the newspaper club when they fought. Besides, what they were doing was against school rules, it wasn't cool to go against school rules. Eventually, even Tsukune and the rest realized this was going to drag out indefinitely.

So he did the only thing he could do: He got into position, ran and threw a punch into the melee while still in his human form. The resulting blow blew Mary Sue right through the wall and propelled her into the atmosphere where she promptly died due to lack of oxygen, intense heat and radiation. It seemed that the writer had given up on the Mary Sue project mere seconds after she was created. At least she would never know the pain of being rejected.

Gary gawked at Tsukune, he had been able to defeat such a strong opponent while remaining in his human form? It seemed the delusions were reshaping reality into a chaotic melding of unrealistic abilities and paper thin explanations. He had to put back the world into its proper order or there would be terrible consequences for everyone.

As for Tsukune, he mouthed off a silent prayer and walked off, the only thing these handle can't handle is rejection. She wanted to draw in Tsukune and make him her boy toy, all he had to do was show her she was not going to succeed and she would die in a dramatic fashion provided that moronic writer who created her was willing to give up on her. One of these days, he would have to have a long talk with whomever was pumping these guys out of the factory.

Before he could go any further, Gary had materialized before him and pointed a finger right at the group before declaring in a commanding voice. "I challenge the strongest of you to a fight." He had finally figured out a way to get back on top of the game. Immediately thereafter, all eyes turned to Moka's rosario. Man, she was going to be pissed if they woke her up for such a trivial matter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Who'll Pay For The Funeral?**

**I'm back, people! You thought Gary was just going to silently crawl into a corner of the fanfiction site and die? Well, he probably will at some point but today won't be the day. Welcome back to this sad excuse of a story. By now I suppose you are familiar with this setting so please go ahead and read. **

**Enjoy:**

Gary Stu had just crossed a new frontier when it came to pioneering in stupid ideas and suicidal wishes, the idiot was so full of himself he had just challenged Ura Moka Akashiya to a fight. Tsukune simply could not have foreseen the depths to which he would stoop in order to get a tiny bit of attention. He was seriously going to regret challenging her if he was still alive after the battle. Battle? More like massacre, it was going to be a beat down worthy of remembrance.

Unfortunately, he might also get pummeled for letting things go on for so long. She had told him time and time again not to disturb her from her slumber for those insolent pieces of trash. She had charged him with getting rid of them whenever they would show up but his saint like behavior which compelled him to believe everyone could be saved had kept him from disposing of him. A shame, he would have to calmly explain why he didn't already beat him into the floor and hope she was willing to hear him out. At best, his training regiment would be kicked up a notch. At worst, well, the resident doctor was about to become his new BFF.

Perhaps he could still have a chance at saving his hide if he dissuaded Gary from going through with this before Inner Moka noticed his presence. However, as Fate would have it, and we all know how much she loves to mess with Tsukune, it was that precise moment that the Rosario started to move around of it's own accord. Outer Moka seemed to be holding an internal conversation with her other self and from the looks he got it wasn't boding well for his health.

As for Gary, he remained stoic in the face of his impending doom. If anything, he looked slightly saddened. Why was he saddened? Oh he couldn't seriously be pitying Inner Moka, could he? He definitely did know how to push the limits of idiocy. Wait, Gary, please listen to what I have to say. Vampires have eyes that resemble those of a snake or reptile. If you play dead, you may be able to survive this. Gary? Gary! LISTEN TO M-

From that point on, Gary made sure to severe his mental link to the writer of the story. It was a shame, he showed so much promise. Alas, it looked as though he too had been contaminated by this odd shift in reality. Once everything was put in it's proper order, he would heal his mind along with the rest of Tsukune's gang. Hell, why not consider dating one of them. It would be an incredible honor for them and he always was willing to donate a little bit of his time.

Wait, why settle for one of them when he could go for all of them? There wouldn't be any jealousy there. But for now, he had to mentally prepare for the death of Inner Moka. It would be tough on the poor kids but it will restore order.

Meanwhile, a very fearful writer scrammed away from his screen and barricaded himself in his bathroom. He knew for certain that Moka would come after him for this, if he acted now, he could get a ticket to South America and have a head start. It wouldn't guarantee his survival in the long run but hopefully it would buy him a few extra days before the inevitable would occur.

During that time, Tsukune was looking at the Rosario which was now jerking around angrily. He didn't a psychic link to her to know exactly what she was expecting him to do. To think that they had fought against Fairy Tale, stood up to Gyokuro Shuzen and vanquished Alucard all just for Tsukune meet his demise protecting someone from one of his best friends.

Best friend? He wasn't blind, there was something that the battle at Fairy Tale HQ had sparked between them. If only stuff like this didn't happen on a daily basis, maybe he would actually have a shot and starting something with her. It sounded corny in his head and the more the Rosario jerked around, the more he realized that he would end up six feet under before he could try that. And the worst part would be that he would be buried next to Gary.

And speak of the devil. Who else but Gary would once again wedge himself into a train of thought or conversation for absolutely no reason? They were doing it again. They were thinking of something other than him. Enough with the autonomous thought process and actions, he had to become the center of attention now!

Outer Moka gave him a pleading look to stop this insanity. He was genuinely touched by her gesture however his mind was set. He hated the idea of depriving Outer Moka of someone so close to her but her begging and pleading would do nothing to deter him from making her learn her place... I hate myself... It just had to be done.

Oh well, he would just have to be there to comfort her after this terrible ordeal. Perhaps the others would also need comforting and why was he so obsessed with that line of thought right now? It was almost as though an unseen force was trying to pair up people who weren't ever meant to be together. He quickly chased that last thought out of his head, he did not like where his mind had wandered this time around. Thinking that he wasn't meant to have a relationship with them was simply preposterous. Yeah, what other stupid idea might cross his mind? He was weaker than Inner Moka? That was worthy being told over at the Laugh Factory.

Enough with sidetracking thoughts, he had to turn his attention back to fighting. As he did, a livid Tsukune approached Outer Moka who was looking at him with eyes full of compassion. With any luck, beating up Gary would be enough to calm her Inner persona and prevent Tsukune from ever having to deal with a morphine addiction born from one too many doses injected to stop the pain from her roundhouse kicks.

Somewhere in another dimension, a rather overweight middle aged man felt a chill crawl up his spin. He could sense that someone had just made a reference to a roundhouse kick and thus forced him to reveal his age old wisdom to the world. He turned his face from the television set where he was watching the Channel 5 news at that moment and spoke in a quite solemn and serious tone while looking into the camera one single word: "Roadhouse." Neither his dog nor his youngest child paid any attention to him, this happened just about every other day now so why bother?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Family Guy, Family Guy™, ℗ , ®, © or any affiliated products. They are the sole property of whoever happens to own this at any given moment in time. Sorry, but my legal team advised I do this just in case. And **Ⓧ **for our friends in Japan.** ** Now back to the story. Hold on, someone's knocking at my door.  
**

A clink could be heard and the seal now rested in Tsukune's grip. The atmosphere became a foreboding one just as Inner Moka emerged from her prison inside her own mind. The usual swarm of bats flew off into the skies and the most graceful example of the vampire kind came forth with a slight smile that revealed her sharp fangs. A distant voice screaming big sister could be heard but that wasn't of any concern to anyone present as of now.

The blood red eyes located their target and the entirety of her aura came crashing down on him. Gary's only response was to sprout two fangs from his mouth and start glowing. Seriously? He was sparkling? Now Moka was really pissed at this insult to all vampires anywhere. This overpowered, egotistical piece of dirt, scumbag was a dead man walking. Man because no one had a clue as to what his monster form was nor did anyone really care. It's not like it would matter much in a few seconds. They would find out at his funeral.


	5. Chapter 5

**Finish Him!**

**Here we go, last chapter. I've reached the end of this story and I hope you appreciated it while it lasted. Now, I shall be turning my attention to my other stories in progress. Also, I gotta wonder about my latest Tsukune's Redemption chapter, why is no one reviewing? **

**In any case, I'm done whining, here's the end of Gary Stu goes to Yokai... Finally.**

**Enjoy:**

Wave after wave of a gargantuan monstrous aura came crashing down on Gary who was now yawning. Either he was too stupid to notice he was the target of the aura or he was just that confident. Perhaps it was a combination of both those factors. In any case, he was going to understand he was not wanted around these parts soon enough.

The fauna withered and died in his immediate vicinity, the ground was rumbling and the atmosphere was downright oppressive. In the distance, a blood colored moon gave off an eerie light that rendered the skies a foreboding shade of red. Those were the omens that accompanied the unsealing of Moka Akashiya, that and a few errant bats decided they would hang out around here and watch they idiot get pummeled. Their biggest preoccupation was wondering whether or not Ko remembered to bring popcorn this time around.

As for the vampire herself, her slit and piercing eyes reflected a deep hatred that appeared to be able to discern anyone's soul with their intensity. Indeed, one look with this kind of focus would be enough to make most want to flee in terror or gasp in awe at the beauty and power that Moka was currently exhibiting. Her eyes darted from Gary to Tsukune, whenever they fell upon the intruder, another fluctuation of her energy created by her anger made the surroundings wince, whether they be sentient or not. When they went to Tsukune, an ever so slight tranquility barely made itself known to only the most astute monsters capable of extremely acute sensory abilities. In other words: Tsukune was starting to think he may actually survive.

Deciding that her opponent wasn't worth a great deal of her time, she instead focused on making conversation with her love interest. "Tsk tsk tsk, now Tsukune, we talked about this. Did you really need to bring me out for something so trivial?" She was engaging in a conversation? He might even make it without injuries. It would seem that being separated by Fairy Tale had made Inner Moka a bit more forgiving when it came to being awakened, especially if she got to see her favorite brown haired... Wait, is he still a ghoul at this point? That is a very good question...

Anyway, Tsukune decided it would be a good idea to not make her wait for an answer. He awkwardly rubbed his neck and nervously laughed which brought a smile to her face. No matter what sort of incredible power he may wield, he is still the same old lovable Tsukune Aono she met on her first day at Yokai. "I'm really sorry for bothering you, Moka. I thought maybe I could help him out before we sent him away."

The toothy grin still persisted but a predatory look replaced her once softened gaze. She turned to Gary and spoke for Tsukune's benefit once more. "I'll overlook it this time, but remember Tsukune, you asked me to train you so that you wouldn't have to always rely on me for these kinds of things. Mercy is a great virtue... When applied properly. Now I'll show you how to dispose of unwanted pests."

Her expression hardened as she observed the insect she was about to crush. Gary was very, very annoyed. They barely mentioned him in over five paragraphs and they weren't granted him the proper respect a superior being like himself was due, that writer was going to get a serious scolding for letting things slip out of control thus far.

Speaking of which, said writer was currently locking up his parent's basement and preparing to move to Nicaragua where his cousin's basement promised all the safety he could want away from Moka's fury and any chance at being hunted down. You might be thinking that he couldn't move just like that, that he had a life, a job. In that case, I urge you to reconsider who this person is and why I'm such a loser in the first place... Ahem... I mean him, I am not the author, I'm just a passerby... Damn, too many plot holes...

Meanwhile, Gary decided, in his great wisdom, to charge Inner Moka head on. He ran at her with all the speed he could manage and punched her squarely in the face with all the power he could muster. The result was... there was no result. Moka didn't move an inch or even wince slightly, Gary's fist had been obliterated upon contact leaving her face completely intact and him clutching his torn apart hand in horror and dread.

He fell to his knees before her and looked up at his soon to be executioner. He tried so hard to insert himself into the gang, to wedge himself in there, why didn't it work? This was a test, it had to be. He was toying with himself, right, that's it. That was the only logical explanation, he couldn't be so weak, he simply couldn't be.

As he was mentally panicking and trying to make sense of chaotic concepts that were threatening his very sanity, Moka leaned ever so slightly towards him and whispered in a voice barely loud enough for him to hear. "Real vampires don't sparkle." That was the finishing blow as his brain began to shut down much like a computer would when confronted with too many contradictions and paradoxes. Alas for him, he was still conscious and sane enough to understand and feel what came next.

Moka took a step back, lined herself up properly, and whirled a kick so powerful that it sent him flying a few dozen feet into the air and through the spooky forest. When he finally hit the earth and came to a stop, he was barely alive and breathing. Coughing up blood and staring at his broken body as he saw bones popping out of his flesh and his contorted form bleeding profusely.

He did something he never would have even considered a few minutes ago, he begged. He screamed for help, for someone to come and help him. He was asking for help and he didn't care, he couldn't take anymore punishment, he was done for. As he did, an unfamiliar shadow materialized before him and came close to him. The only thing he heard was the word weak before he finally past out from his injuries.

As for the stranger, he went on his merry way to the campus. Seeing Gary so weak was a disgrace to all his kind, a disgrace he would soon rectify by doing what was necessary.

He kept on walking to the scene of the battle where a resealed Moka and Tsukune spared a thought for poor injured Gary. The rest of the gang had left right after Moka had been unsealed and never bothered to come pay their respects to that annoying Gary Stu.

As they heard footstep coming closer to them, they turned around and came face to face with the new stranger: He was wearing a dark cloak and his eyes seemed to be two pits of fire as the rest of his face was shrouded in darkness Moka and Tsukune both looked on at the new guy with horror. No, it couldn't be, not again, not so soon after they had defeated the last one. But it was the only explanation for such a corny description. Why where they showing up in droves now? And why did they all have to be so alike in appearance? You would think people would be more original.

The stranger took off his cloak and smiled his brightest smile at Moka while somewhat ignoring Tsukune's presence. He kept on smiling as he bowed deeply and introduced himself. "Hello, my name is Marty Sue, and I want to marry you."

The entire Academy could hear the screams of horror of two of it's greatest students as they once again had to deal with yet another person that wanted to wedge into the fold without being invited. At least Fangfang was endearing and had some redeeming qualities that made him a good person, they didn't.

**THE END ?**


End file.
